Reborn Sawada Tsunayoshi Into a Female Version of Himself
by chrymore
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi died without regret after saying goodbye to all his guardians and tutor. But don't know why Tsuna was reborn as a baby who just came to the world. It's comes to desicion. Tsuna wants to change. Not as a Dame-Tsuna anymore. But as a famous pianist and a famous model. Still, it's fate. Tsuna will still be the tenth Vongola boss. All conflicts come with romance.
1. Prolog

"I _think my time is up now ... There is no regret in my life ... It's fun ... I'm happy with you ... Thank you for standing beside me until now ... To be my will in my life boring ... Thank you with all my heart..._ "

" _Juudaime, I'm glad you've always been by my side until now ... I'm happy ... really happy ... you're my happiness now and forever..._ "

" _Tsuna, you changed my life ... From monochrome life to a life full of many colors ... I've never regretted meeting you ... Never ... You're my first friend ... My best friend. ... and I'm yours too ... Your friends now and forever..._ "

" _Tsuna-nii, I'm here ... Standing beside you and holding your hand ... Can you feel it? My tears keep falling in your hands ... I'm sad ... You're the first person I call family ... That I'm proud ... My brother ... I love you with all my heart ... Your presence will never be replaced..._ "

" _Tsuna, thanks to the extreme for being my younger brother that I never had ... I always had fun to the extreme when I was with you ... Never bored with the extreme ... I am happy to the extreme that is why you have to happy to the extreme..._ "

" _Omnivore, you know me very well and I will only say that you are not a hebivore or a carnivore. I always pay attention to you, that's why I know you are an omnivore. You have a good heart with strong desires that always want to protect your precious people. And I still don't know why I put it on your list of valuable people. I don't need you to protect me ... I just want you to stand beside me..._ "

" _Tsunayoshi, you have always been naive until now. Too naive. Greet me with your big naive smile that you even know that I am your enemy. I hate mafia. I hate you even more. But you always give me your heart. Naive. Very naive. But thanks for the naivety, because of that, make me I gave up. I give up hate. Because of your naivety, my hatred of you has mysteriously disappeared. Now I open my heart to you ... Fill you with all my love ... You are the first person I trust ... The first person I gave my heart..._ "

" _Boss, Thank you for your kindness that you have given since we first met ... Always worried for me ... Even worrying about myself ... And I'm sorry to make you worry ... From now on you don't need to worry about me ... I am a big girl now I will repay your kindness with all my kindness ... And fill you with my love of kindness..._ "

" _Dame-Tsuna, even you're not a dame now but you still are my dame student Because it makes you still need me to tutor you. My dame student who still need me now and forever._ "


	2. Shot 1

**NB: " _Sawada Tsunayoshi_ "= Italian language**

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Sawada. Your daughter have the beautiful eyes that Ihad ever seen." The doctor admitted that he, himself had never seen an eye that really looked like the sky in the afternoon where the sun would soon come down. To be honest, if he looks into a baby's eyes, it's like attracting all the attention of the doctor to keep eye contact with the baby and praise the beauty found in the eye.

"Yes. This is very beautiful. This must be a gift from God because my husband's family and my family don't have eye color like this. Isn't that dear?" Nana continues to praise her daughter's eyes.

"Y-yes ..." Iemitsu was very surprised to see his daughter's eyes. The eye is like Primo when he is in the Hyper Dying Will Mode.

"So what's your daughter's name?" Ask the doctor.

"Sawada Ietsuna." Iemitsu said.

"That's a beautiful name." Praise the doctor.

5 years later *

" _Iemitsu, her eyes really look like Primo when he is in the Hyper Dying Will Mode._ " Nono was very surprised. That is very beautiful eyes.

" _I was also surprised when I first saw Tsuna's eyes._ " Even now, Iemitsu is still surprised when he sees Tsuna's eyes.

"Papa, Tsuna wants to participate in this competition. Mama said ok!" Little Tsuna said while handing over the flyer that was told about the national competition for a pianist to be held in Tokyo.

"Tsuna-chan, can you play the piano?" Nono asked.

"Our little tuna is a professional pianist! Why doesn't Tsu-chan show it to grandpa?" Iemitsu is very proud of his daughter. Really, Tsuna is a gift from God. A Daugther is so beautiful and talented he has.

"Well!" Iemitsu and Nono went to the studio room that Iemtsu had given to his daughter when his daugther said that he wanted to become a musician.

In that room, there are many types of musical instruments, not just piano.

"There are so many instruments here. Tsuna-chan can play everything?" Nono asked.

"Yes! But of all instruments, the piano is Tsu-chan's favorite! Tsu-chan spends more time playing the piano than any instrument." Once again Iemitsu is proud of his daughter.

"Grandpa, Tsuna will start!" Tsuna said and Tsuna's fingers began playing the piano keys.

Tsuna played the moonlight sonata - Beethoven - 1801. The music was very quiet which made Nono and Iemitsu close their eyes and feel the emotions Tsuna had given, through the drama.

That's not what Nono imagined when Iemitsu said Tsuna was a professional pianust. Nono thinks that Tsuna can play well than his age. But! For God's sake! Tsuna was only five years old and the game wasn't really like five years playing it. And Nono was truly convinced that Iemitsu and Nana could not play any musical instruments.

" _Iemitsu, did you hire a private tutor to teach Tsuna-chan to play the piano?_ " Nono asked after Tsuna finished the game.

" _No. When Tsu-chan was two years old, Tsu-chan was interested in music and taught herself how to play it. That's why I'm really proud of Tsu-chan. Tsu-chan is truly a talented child_!" Seeing how lucky Iemitsu was when blessed with beautiful talent and children, made Nono a little jealous. Tsuna is like a gift from God for the Sawada family.

" _I feel sad to see Tsuna's talent that will end when he becomes my successor ..._ " said Nono.

" _Nono, are you sure of your choice?_ " Iemitsu asked, worried that Nono would choose the wrong choice.

" _Seeing Tsuna's eyes convinced me of my choice. I could feel her will dying. So pure and strong. Standing beside Tsuna made me feel very peaceful._ " Nono said.

" _I can feel it. That's why I always sleep next to Tsuna. I have a peaceful dream. When I embrace Tsuna, I can feel my heart becoming so peaceful. Looks like Tsuna is a medicine for our world ..._ " Iemitsu said.

" _I agree._ " Nono said.


	3. Shot 2

Tsuna, who since the age of five has attended various national and international music competitions and has become a very well-known public figure.

Tsuna even had her own home award room because Nana wanted to save the various trophies and medals that Tsuna got.

Besides getting trophies and medals, Tsuna is also given in the form of money.

Five-year-old Tsuna has made twenty seven million dollars.

That money, Nana opened an international savings account for Tsuna to save the money she earned and could be used to buy Tsuna's personal needs.

Since the age of five, Tsuna was independent but still asked for her parents' permission if Tsuna wanted to compete in other music competitions.

With Tsuna's fame, many people know her as 'The Eyes of Music' because Tsuna's eyes are unique and very beautiful and Tsuna's talent in the music field.

Because of her eyes, many modeling agencies looked for Tsuna and invited Tsuna.

Tsuna entered a famous agency in America and made Tsuna always return from Japan to America.

Although Tsuna's activities were very busy, Tsuna attended the Namimori School from a play group to high school.

Tsuna's classmates and even Tsuna's schoolmates all admired Tsuna. The teacher always praises Tsuna.

Not only blessed with beauty and talent, Tsuna is also blessed with a smart brain. Therefore Tsuna also competes in competitions that rely on her intelligence such as the International IQ Olympics.

Everyone in Japan recognizes Tsuna. Tsuna photos are displayed on various products even in various places such as train stations, airports, restaurants, hotels, tourist attractions, shopping and others.

This is how Tsuna changed her life. Tsuna's life is now far different from her previous life.

Tsuna just waited for her turn in her life which had become Tsuna's destiny.

The fate of being the tenth Vongola Famiglia boss.

And that certainty was confirmed at Nono's arrival and during Nono's conversation with Iemitsu in front of Tsuna in Italian. They thought that Tsuna did not understand when the truth was that Tsuna really understood what they were talking about.

8 years later *

Tsuna is 13 years old now and is studying at the Middle Namimori School.

Today is Tsuna's first school day.

Like Japanese school norms in general, the first day of school opens with the introduction of new students to school and the teacher will choose one of the new students to represent all new students and speeches about greetings to the school community.

Tsuna was chosen by the teachers. Before Tsuna's turn, the situation was quiet and very bored because only the introduction of school teachers and long speeches from the principal made the students sleepy. But now it is filled with cheers and joy for students because they can be in the same school with very famous and glorified public figure. This is really like the dream of many ordinary people like them.

Tsuna who walked gracefully up the stage. Everyone praised Tsuna's beauty and the girls were filled with envy when they saw their comparison with Tsuna who, even though both of them wore the same uniform, even Tsuna was wearing a more polite one which was uniform according to the criteria for school. With a skirt that has not been cut short and completely different from the other girls who have been cut short in their skirts on the first day of school, therefore Tsuna looks more stylish and classy.

Encouragement words that make students more enthusiastic.

The teachers who continued to praise Tsuna endlessly even proudly were given the opportunity to become Tsuna's teachers.

After the ceremony was over, Tsuna immediately went to America because of a busy schedule. The teachers understand Tsuna who is a very busy person. For the teachers, Tsuna who was only present at the welcoming ceremony had made the teachers very happy.


	4. Shot 3

The sound of the doorbell rang.

Nana who is cooking, stops her activities and opens the door.

"Ciao! My name is Reborn and I'm the homr tutor sent by your husband, Sawada Iemitsu." Nana is looking for the letters, now looking down.

"Oh! Come in ... My name is Sawada Nana. Just call me Mama, okay?" Nana lets Reborn enter.

"Mama, where is your daughter?" Reborn sat in one of the chairs at the dining table while watching Nana return to continue her pending activities.

"Tsu-chan is still in America. Today, she will go home. But I don't know when." Nana said while humming to herself.

"That's why mama cooks so much food." Reborn looks very hungry and wants to eat food in front of him.

"Yes!"

"I am home!" Hearing Tsuna's voice, Nana immediately approached Tsuna and returned to throw away her activities.

Reborn also came with Nana.

'Beautiful ...' That was what Reborn's head thought when he first saw Tsuna. Reborn's eyes kept looking at Tsuna's eyes attentively as if Reborn's eyes were attracted by Tsuna's eyes so that Reborn's eyes kept looking at Tsuna's eyes.

"There are souvenirs for mothers. I heard this product can make mom look young again! I want mom to still look young so many men will fall in love with mom!" Tsuna provides several bags of beauty products that are highly desired by many women but can only be obtained by special people because these products are very limited and very expensive.

"Tsu-chan, you praise Mom too much, but Mom will use it so Iemitsu will love mom more!" Nana accepts the bag while imagining Iemitsu saying that she loves her more than before.

"Mom! I bought this not for you to show it to Iemitsu!" Tsuna sulked at Nana.

"Mom! Are you even listening to me ?!" Tsuna yelled anxiously trying to get Nana's attention when she saw Nana imagining her jerk father.

"Oh! Sorry Tsu-chan, what are you saying again?"

"It's okay! I'll take a shower now." Tsuna walked to the bathroom located in his room while annoying at Nana.

"The food is finished. Come here when it's finished, Tsu-chan!" Scream Nana.

"Well!" Tsuna answered.

Reborn followed Tsuna to her room.

Tsuna immediately took a bath and wore her uniform. When Tsuna finished, Reborn stood in front of Tsuna.

"Ciao! My name is Reborn and I'm the home tutor sent by your father, Sawada Iemitsu."

"Arcobaleno Sun, Reborn. I know your real purpose. I understand. Becoming the tenth mafia boss of Vongola Famiglia. I know that when I was five years old. Nono and Iemitsu talked about it in front of me using Italian Language but I have mastered the language since I was four years old and I really understand what they are talking about. A stupid father. "Reborn was too surprised to say anything.

"Come on. The food will be cold!" Tsuna carried Reborn like a child and Reborn left Tsuna alone because Reborn was still not finished with his surprise.

Tsuna knew that even though she left school now, she would be very late because it was 11 o'clock when the school started at 8.

But at least Tsuna continued to fulfill her responsibilities as a student.

Tsuna walked to her school followed by Reborn.

Actually Tsuna slightly creeps with Reborn who hasn't said a word before. Just silently following Tsuna.

Is that surprising for Reborn? Or Reborn doesn't know how to deal with Tsuna now?

But after all, Tsuna managed to change her life and maybe, in this life Reborn won't be cruel to her anymore.

To be honest, Tsuna was very tired of Reborn's cruelty and to be honest she might have missed Reborn's cruelty.


	5. Shot 4

To be honest this was the first day Tsuna entered her class. The last time she set her foot in school was during the welcoming ceremony for new students.

It's been 7 weeks since then. Tsuna didn't even know which class she was.

Tsuna walked into the school environment nervously. Walking very slowly, Tsuna even forgot where the teacher's office was because in her previous life, she had not stepped her foot since she graduated from here. Because after that Tsuna didn't enter secondary school and directed home schooling at Reborn.

Tsuna also thought hard to remember her class location when she first met with Gokudera.

The classroom witnessed the initial blindness of all obstacles in Tsuna's Life.

But it seems like how hard Tsuna tried to remember it, Tsuna still couldn't remember it.

But Tsuna's legs are still running, Tsuna even just follows the direction wherever her feet want to walk.

Until Tsuna's legs stopped. Tsuna who had just looked down at her feet and was now rising above her head.

Door. There is a door in front of it.

Tsuna knocked it and opened it slowly. Instantly the classroom became quiet and everyone looked at the person who stopped learning.

"Excuse me Sensei, my name is Sawada Ietsuna and just arrived from my personal busyness and now, I have free time. So I decided to fulfill my responsibilities as a student. My plane has just arrived in Namimori at 9 am so I can only enter at this hour." Tsuna bent over to show her sense respect to the teacher who was teaching. Unfortunately the teacher who stood in front of her, Tsuna would never respect the teacher but Tsuna would only respect him as the older age of Tsuna.

The silence obtained by Tsuna.

"Un ... Is this my class? Or am I wrong? Sorry, I didn't ask the teacher about where my class was at the ceremony. Uh ... I'm really sorry ..." Tsuna's face really caused red embarrassment and make every boy with Nezu-sensei's heart beat fast.

"S-sawada, you are not wrong. This is your class. Your chair is in front of me." Said Yamamoto blushing on his cheeks.

"Takeshi ..." Tsuna's murmur but all students even Nezu-sensei can hear it.

Yamamoto's face was even redder than before.

Then Tsuna realized what she had said. The habit that Tsuna brought from her previous life was to call famiglia with his first name.

"Ah! No ... I mean ... Only my bad habits ... Call someone with a first name. Really ... I'm very sorry ..."

"A-ah! I-it's fine ... Hahahaha ..." Yamamoto's heart beat so fast than before.

Honestly Yamamoto now thinks dirty about Tsuna who called his first name when ... sex ... Yamamoto immediately shook his head trying to think clearly.

The male hormone that never rises even Yamamoto thinks that he doesn't have hormones like that because other men of Yamamoto's age have started talking about the girls they love and dirty things that smells like sex.

Ugh ... From now on, Yamamoto knows that he is normal. Only normal boys with the onset of hormones. L-love someone ... Think of dirty things like s-sex ... Ugh! This is so embarassing ...

"But how do you get to know Yamamoto-kun?" Kyoko asked suddenly. This really surprised everyone. Or only Tsuna and Yamamoto were surprised by Kyoko's question and it seemed like everyone except Tsuna and Yamamoto, understood why Kyoko asked.

Now, Tsuna looks clearly at Kyoko. Something hits Tsuna very hard and it really made Tsuna very surprised.

One fact. Facts that never existed in Tsuna's life before. The fact that Sasagawa Kyoko fell in love with Yamamoto Takeshi. The rain guardian.

It was hurt and Tsuna didn't like that fact too much. Hate. Don't know why Tsuna thinks that Takeshi is her and hates giving it to Kyoko.

"Of course I know Takeshi." Tsuna said firmly, making Yamamoto's ears and neck redden.

Tsuna walked slowly and gracefully with her eyes staring at Yamamoto attentively.

Make that all students make Nezu-sensei nervous and curious about Tsuna's next actions. Wait and pay attention to Tsuna carefully.

Meanwhile, Kyoko who did not realize that her hands were grasping hard at her skirt made her skirt become tangled.

Yamamoto believes he will soon experience a heart attack now because his heart is beating so fast that even if it's counted every second, Yamamoto's heart will beat 80 beats.


	6. Shot 5

When Tsuna arrived at her seat in front of Yamamoto, Tsuna stopped her steps. Pull the chair and sit.

Disappointed. All students including Yamamoto and even Nezu-sensei were upset because it seemed they were being played by Tsuna who gave them hope that something thrilling would happen soon.

Yamamoto was upset with his disappointment. Yamamoto, not realizing that his right hand firmly grasped the left side of his uniform, the left side of his chest made his uniform tangled.

"Sensei, you can continue your teaching. Don't worry, I can follow it." Said Tsuna calmly.

"A-alright ..." Nezu-sensei continued her teaching but all the students continued watching Tsuna. Tsuna realized but ignored them.

The sound of the doorbell ringing.

Tsuna stood up and went to Nezu-sensei.

"Sensei, let me take it. I also want to go to the teacher's office." Tsuna helped bring Nezu-sensei's books.

All students continued to look at Tsuna. Nobody has ever moved since the bell rang.

Nezu-sensei was really surprised when he saw Tsuna approaching him.

"A-ah ... Thank you, Sawada-san. But what is the need for Sawada-san to visit the teacher's office?" Asked Nezu-sensei curiously.

"I just want to ask for all the assignments and tests that the teacher missed so long when I didn't go to school either. Nezu-sensei too." Said Tsuna while walking with Nezu-sensei to the teacher's office.

Reborn, who had been watching Tsuna since walking with Tsuna to school, was still silent in his own silence.

"Tsuna is different." That is what can be born again since his first meeting with Tsuna.

Tsuna has charisma as a leader and it is very visible.

From her first interaction when she first met her classmate as well as her teacher.

They don't seem to have words to oppose Tsuna's words.

Everyone who passed Tsuna, all stopped and looked at Tsuna with a respectful expression, too.

Tsuna even has a harmonious aura according to the criteria of people who have the will of the dying sky.

Being born again also seems to be influenced by Tsuna's aura and charisma.

This really isn't him. Unlike the previous Reborn students, Dino. Reborn always leads Dino to help him become a worthy leader. Educate Dino in the way Reborn likes the most.

But when Nono gave him the order to educate Tsuna when he saw Dino, who managed to become a worthy leader thanks to Reborn, Reborn would think that this time would be different when he saw Tsuna's biodata obtained from Iemitsu. Tsuna is different from Dino. Tsuna is a perfect person without any weaknesses while Dino is just a spoiled brat and is very useless when Reborn first meets him.

Comparisons of Tsuna and Dino are like sculptures that have been very carefully carved and use the most expensive materials in the world with moderately carved statues and using enough material.

Reborn predicted that this time would be different, but not so different like this that Reborn didn't even know what to do.

What does Tsuna need from him? What can Reborn teach Tsuna?

Tsuna can even be named Nono's successor now!

Ugh! This is very confusing!

This is annoying and frustrating!

That's all because Iemitsu is a very bastard because he doesn't always visit his family. Iemitsu must pay more attention to Tsuna because Tsuna is Nono's successor.

Fuck Iemitsu! This won't happen if it's not for Iemitsu's bastard! Iemitsu Trash! Iemitsu is useless! Fucking jerk Iemitsu shit!

This is the first time Reborn feels useless when carrying out his mission!


	7. Shot 6

Tsuna has completed her business in the teacher's office. When Tsuna closed the teacher's office door, she suddenly felt annoyed.

Like someone who intentionally upset her.

Tsuna quickly went to her class.

After opening the door to her classroom, Tsuna finally knew what was upsetting her.

Takeshi, was talking with Kyoko together and was the center of attention of the students in the class.

Kyoko even sat in her chair.

Disappointed. Tsuna was annoyed at Kyoko who grabbed her property.

Her takeshi.

Tsuna then walked to her chair while staring at Yamamoto attentively.

The attention focused on Yamamoto and Kyoko, is now centered on Tsuna.

Even Yamamoto looked at her gaze and returned her sharp gaze with his sharp gaze.

Kyoko who realizes Tsuna, annoyed because she is very disturbed by Tsuna. Kyoko's heart says that Tsuna is her rival in fighting over Yamamoto-kun.

"Sawada-chan, I'm sorry I took your seat." Kyoko answers with a guilty face but Tsuna knows Kyoko's true intentions. Because the proof is Kyoko was still sitting in her chair and did not immediately get up from her chair.

Ugh! Peeve! Somehow Kyoko was very different from Kyoko who was in Tsuna's life before.

At first glance Tsuna looked out of the classroom and found Hibari passing her class.

"Kyouya!" Tsuna's yells attracted Hibari's attention so Hibari stopped his steps which were barely on the open door of Tsuna's class.

Tsuna immediately put all the assignments and tests on her desk and ran towards Hibari.

Hug Hibari's right hand and drag Hibari.

"Show me where the music room is!" Tsuna's order.

All the students who were there were surprised to see Hibari so feared by everyone in Namimori, just shut up and let his hands be dragged.

Increasingly amazed and respectful towards Tsuna.

While Yamamoto is now filled with jealousy and immediately leaves the classroom to the toilet without permission for Kyoko and that makes Kyoko more annoyed with Tsuna.

Hibari did not lead Tsuna to the music room, Hibari remained silent and let Tsuna drag him. Tsuna did not know where the music room was but her legs continued to drag her.

Until her legs stopped and Tsuna was sure that she had now arrived in the music room.

Open the door, release her hand from Hibari's hand. Tsuna came to the piano to open it, sat in a chair in front of the piano and played Ravel - Gaspard de la nuit.

Play songs while releasing annoyance through the song.

Hibari who only stood beside the door of the music room that let it open while closing his eyes to hear Tsuna's game.

Hearing piano players who are very strong as players want to convey their feelings about playing music, making students around the music room gather and see Tsuna's game.

'Awesome.' That's what all students think.

No wonder the world branded Tsuna as a music professional.

Tsuna played for 1 hour. The lunch hour had passed long enough and the students who gathered to see Tsuna's game seemed absorbed by the game Tsuna made and then didn't pay attention to the bell.

Tsuna pressed the last button as a sign that the game was over.

Hibari opened his eyes and realized that the students were still gathering outside the music room while the lunch hour was over.

"For crowds and truants, I'll bite you to death." Hibari said that all the students who gathered there all ran for their lives.


	8. Shot 7

"Kyouya ~ take me to class ~ I'm tired ... This is the first time I've played with negative emotions and it's very draining of my energy ... I can't even move my legs ..." Tsuna sighed as she exhaled showing that she wasn't lie. She is very tired.

It was the first time she felt upset, disappointed, angry and other negative feelings at her present life not her past life.

Tsuna clenched her right fist and hit the nearest place.

But the impact of touching something soft made Tsuna realize that she had been daydreaming and did not realize that he was being carried by Hibari in a bridal style.

"I'm sorry ... I daydream ..." Tsuna wiped the place where her hands landed and kissed him and inhaled Hibari's scent.

Tsuna placed her left hand on Hibari's neck while Tsuna's right hand grabbed Hibari's uniform right on his chest.

Tsuna closed her eyes and calmed herself by removing her negative emotions.

But it seems that Tsuna returned to daydream, so she regained consciousness and looked around.

Tsuna was in her class and in her chair. Everyone in the class looked at her in amazement as they stared at Hibari in fear.

Yamamoto looked at her and Hibari was annoyed.

Hibari looked at her. Tsuna knew what Hibari wanted to say.

Tsuna was near Hibari, had it been long to know everything about Hibari, calculated from her previous life to her present life.

"Yes. I'll wait for you here after school. Thank you for carrying me. I don't need to go to the nurse's office. Take a break and I'll be fine." Tsuna tried to convince Hibari and Hibari to pat the top of Tsuna's head slowly.

"Do not disturb her." Order Hibari to Tsuna's classmates and teachers.

Reborn who had watched Tsuna and the people around Tsuna.

There is one thing that makes Reborn curious.

What is Tsuna's relationship with Yamamoto Takeshi and Hibari Kyouya?

Seeing Yamamoto Takeshi's reaction at the beginning of his interaction with Tsuna, Tsuna seemed to know Yamamoto Takeshi well unilaterally. While Yamamoto Takeshi only knew Tsuna because Tsuna was a public figure.

But Tsuna's relationship with Hibari Kyouya, it seems that both of them knew each other and ... had a strange relationship.

Reborn will watch over Tsuna and the person Tsuna knows personally.

Reborn believes that Tsuna knows some people besides Yamamoto Takeshi and has another strange relationship besides Hibari Kyoya.

Chances are that the person will not know Tsuna personally like Yamamoto Takeshi and maybe that person will get to know Tsuna personally and have a relationship with Tsuna like Hibari Kyouya.

After school, Tsuna waited for Hibari while listening to the song with het headset while writing a new song in her music book.

This is also one of the reasons Tsuna was called 'The Eyes of Music', Tsuna created her own song and the song was targeted by everyone working in the music field.

Many players want to have the opportunity to sing Tsuna songs.

But unfortunately Tsuna never sold the song she made. She keeps it for herself.

When asked the reason why Tsuna wanted to keep it herself, but if it was sold, Tsuna would become richer or perhaps more famous but Tsuna calmly answered because she would someday want to sing songs to people she loved. Her songs tell everything about Tsuna's love for the person she will love.

Of course everyone is looking forward to being the person Tsuna loves. They can imagine how lucky they are and of course they will be the best people in the world.


	9. Shot 8

Hibari arrived and Tsuna realized it. Tsuna stood up and ran to hug Hibari.

"Kyouya ..." Tsuna urged Hibari's name and hugged Hibari firmly.

Burying her body into Hibari's arms.

'Ah ... Kyouya ... Kyouya ... Kyouya ...' Tsuna said to herself.

Hibari replied Tsuna's arms and buried his head in Tsuna's neck.

They both breathe in each other's body scent from the person they hug.

Reborn who saw this was a little surprised.

'Are they couples? They look like couples ... ' thought Reborn.

Long enough they were in that position until someone came and opened the door to the classroom.

"U-un ..." said someone to make Hibari and Tsuna immediately let go of their arms.

"Takeshi ... There is no club?" Tsuna asked while smiling as if nothing had happened. While Hibari just pulled his next eyebrow and looked at Yamamoto.

"No ... U-umm ... are you two couple?" Yamamoto asked nervously and was afraid to hear the answer to his question.

"No." Answer Hibari and Tsuna together.

"O-oh ..." Yamamoto held himself as hard as he could to smile relieved.

"Takeshi, why don't we go home together, I'll go buy some food at the supermarket because I think the food at home is empty." Tsuna's invitation was immediately approved by Yamamoto.

Of course Yamamoto won't waste the opportunity to be alone with Tsuna and get to know Tsuna better.

"Kyouya, see you tomorrow!" Once again Hibari patted Tsuna's head slowly and left Tsuna with Yamamoto.

Tsuna immediately cleared her belongings.

"Done?" Yamamoto asked Tsuna and replied to the nod.

Tsuna immediately hugged Yamamoto's right hand and dragged Yamamoto.

"Go!" Yamamoto was surprised that Tsuna suddenly hugged his right hand but smiled gladly to see Tsuna's actions like the children wanted to go on an excursion.

Reborn was once again shocked by Tsuna's behavior.

"Tch! Tsuna and Hibari Kyouya are not couple, so what is their relationship ?!" Reborn said angrily that Reborn was very upset if he was curious.

Tsuna's behavior was also very strange. Just now Hibari Kyouya and Tsuna looked very familiar and now, Tsuna and Yamamoto Takeshi looked very familiar too.

Hibari Kyouya doesn't look like someone who is in love with Tsuna and Yamamoto Takeshi is truly in love with Tsuna.

And Tsuna ... Don't look at them as friends ... But it doesn't look like someone who is in love ...


	10. Shot 9

Although Tsuna said that Yamamoto only accompanied her to buy groceries, but actually they were like going out on a date after school.

Stop by a few shops just to see it, then enjoy the parfaits while sitting on a park bench watching children playing with their parents.

They both talked, joked, and laughed at each other. Enjoy time together and get to know each other better.

Then go buy food at the supermarket and help Tsuna bring food.

Then Yamamoto was invited to have dinner together at Tsuna's house and became acquainted with Nana and Reborn.

What Tsuna, Yamamoto and Reborn didn't realize was Kyoko's jealous gaze that had always followed Tsuna and Yamamoto since they were in school.

At that time Kyoko and Hana had just stepped out of the school building and see both Yamamoto and Tsuna coming out of the school building with Tsuna hugging Yamamoto's right arm.

Hana who saw Kyoko's jealous gaze immediately brought Kyoko away but Kyoko invited Hana to follow Yamamoto and Tsuna.

Tsuna was too happy to be with Yamamoto and Reborn who were too focused on their target, making them both always sensitive to the circumstances around them, to become unfocused with the environment.

"Takeshi, do you want to be my friend?" Yamamoto was happy and disappointed that Tsuna only wanted them to be friends just because Yamamoto actually wanted their relationship to be more than friends l-like ... to become a couple ...

"Without you asking, we have already become friends, Tsuna." Yamamoto said when Tsuna smiled at him and returned Tsuna's happy smile.

"Tsuna, are you going to school tomorrow?"

"I want to rest for a year."

"Then starting tomorrow, we go to school together!" Yamamoto's invitation was accepted by Tsuna.

Yamamoto also said goodbye to Tsuna, Nana, and Reborn.

Then Tsuna took a shower and sat at her desk, studying all the assignments and tests.

"Yamamoto Takeshi and Hibari Kyouya are good candidates for your rain guardian and cloud guardian." Said Reborn who was standing at the Tsuna study desk right next to Tsuna's assignment.

"I know that too, but I will not force them, they must choose, but if they choose to be my guardian, then they will be **mine**." Tsuna said with a grin adorning his mouth.

Reborn who saw the grin became curious by saying that Yamamoto Takeshi and Hibari Kyouya would be her.

Reborn had an idea about it, but was not so sure ...


	11. Shot 10

The next morning according to Yamamoto's promise, Tsuna and Yamamoto left school together and were followed by Reborn.

"Tsuna, are you doing the homework given by Nezu-sensei?"

"Hmmm, let me guess. Takeshi, you haven't done it yet?"

"Hahaha ... yesterday, from your house, I went to bed immediately."

"Hahhh ... Takeshi, for this time I lent my homework for you to copy. Next you have to do it yourself. I know your grades in mathematics are quite low."

"Eh ~ endless I don't understand ~"

"That's because you often sleep in class."

"Tee-hee! Caught ~ I'm so sleepy when Nezu-sensei teaches ~"

"Hmmm ... if that's all, I don't comment, but you're sleepy because You are too hard on yourself at the club and practice hitting your baseball every time, which can make your hand muscles paralyzed by overwork." Tsuna's threat made Yamamoto's face pale.

"I-is that true ?!"

"Yup, you can training but does not exceed the limits, athletics knows it's true, that's general knowledge."

"Ugh ... I will be careful from now on! My arms often hurt if I carry my things that are rather heavy ... Usually not ... I just can't stop at baseball ... Thank you Tsuna!" Yamamoto hugged Tsuna and was replied by Tsuna.

"Soon you won't be able to continue your baseball sport, Takeshi." Tsuna muttered to herself. There was regret in Tsuna's heart since her previous life. Regret for making Yamamoto stop continuing his favorite sport.

After arriving at school, Mochida who saw Tsuna immediately approached Tsuna.

"Ietsuna-chan, will you be my girlfriend?" Mochicha asked in a confident voice that Tsuna would accept it.

Of course hearing from the teachers that Tsuna will rest for one year, today he woke up early to make himself look handsome with perfume, hair gel and other tools.

Mochida is the number two idol student after Yamamoto, is targeted by girls to become girlfriends.

When Mochida first heard that Tsuna would go to school here as a junior, he had prepared himself to always look handsome every day. However, he could only see Tsuna during the welcoming ceremony for new students. After that he didn't see Tsuna again. One week after 7th grade students started their school life, he found Kyoko and wanted to make Kyoko as his girlfriend. But it is very clear that Kyoko fell in love with Yamamoto. Some said that Kyoko had loved Yamamoto since the playgroup, Kyoko and Yamamoto had been in the same school since then. Kyoko is always seen with Yamamoto because Kyoko is always looking for opportunities to be close to Yamamoto who is assisted by her friend, Kurokawa Hana and is sometimes helped by other, because many say that Kyoko and Yamamoto are perfect match for being both friendly and also a school idol.

Now it is Mochida's change to make Tsuna become his girlfriend!

"Too confident. Sempai's behavior is very good. So, I will say anything if you can defeat me." Said Tsuna with a smile.

Yamamoto was very angry because Mochida-sempai was so confident in taking Tsuna as his girlfriend and wanted to make Mochida-sempai as a baseball ball to be beaten with his baseball bat so that Mochida-sempai is thrown away. If possible, be thrown to the south pole so Mochida-sempai dies of cold or dies from being eaten by the polar bear.

Reborn who can read what was in Yamamoto's mind grinned and made Yamamoto slightly goose bumps.

"If you want me to beat you in music, it will be very unfair to me, Ietsuna-chan." Mochida sulked at Tsuna, making Tsuna shiver immediately but Tsuna was able to cover it up and behave because nothing happened.

"I will give you profit, we will determine this with your talent skill, namely kendo." Tsuna's words made Mochida grin because he thought Tsuna really wanted to be his girlfriend, but she was very shy. That made Yamamoto immediately glare at Tsuna.

"Then, see you at the gym at lunch." Tsuna came to hug Yamamoto's right hand again which had been released when Mochida appeared in front of him.

And now the one who is sulking is Yamamoto.

"Don't worry, Takeshi. Until I die, I won't have a love relationship with Mochida. I want to fool him if he thinks I don't have expertise in kendo." Tsuna tried to make Yamamoto stop sulking and smile again.

And of course Tsuna's efforts were successful. Yamamoto smiled again and was even very relieved.

Yamamoto thought Tsuna wanted to be Mochida's girlfriend but that's not true.

Yamamoto embraces Tsuna and becomes the attention of the students who are there.

Whispers began to sound and new gossip began to spread.

"Tsuna, I don't want to give you to another man because I'm a very selfish person." Yamamoto said right beside Tsuna's left ear.


	12. Shot 11

"Me too, Takeshi. I'm also a very selfish person who doesn't want to give what's **mine** to anyone." Tsuna said right next to Yamamoto's right ear to make Yamamoto's ears red.

Yamamoto's face and neck were also reddened and Yamamoto's heart was beating very fast.

"O-oh ... O-okay ..." Yamamoto shook his arms trembling.

"Let's be a class, don't forget that you still have to copy my homework, Takeshi." Tsuna hugged Yamamoto's right hand again and dragged Yamamoto to class.

After arriving in class, Yamamoto and Tsuna immediately took their seats.

Kyoko who saw their arrival was irritated when she saw Tsuna's hand hugging Yamamoto's right hand. But it was released when Yamamoto and Tsuna approached their own seats.

Kyoko immediately approached Yamamoto.

"Yamamoto-kun, have you done the homework that Nezu-sensei gave you?" Kyoko asked with her sweet smile.

"Ahahaha ... not yet ..." Yamamoto said while scratching his non-itchy head.

"Copy." Tsuna gave her homework at Yamamoto.

"Hehe ... Thank you Tsuna!" Kyoko who saw her, returned annoyed but managed to cover it up even though Tsuna realized it.

"But, if Yamamoto-kun keeps copying people's homework, it will be very bad for Yamamoto-kun." Kyoko said who tried to lecture Yamamoto because she didn't like seeing Yamamoto who was dependent on Tsuna. Yamamoto should only depend on her.

"Calm down, Sasagawa-san, I promised to become Yamamoto's private tutor who would teach everything to Yamamoto ~" Tsuna teased Yamamoto, making Yamamoto's face, Yamamoto's neck and ears reddened and Yamamoto's sweaty palms and Yamamoto's anxious legs. and Yamamoto's heart, which raced again even faster than before.

Hearing Tsuna's words and Tsuna's voice that sounded tempting made Yamamoto think something was dirty.

"O-oh ..." Kyoko was really angry at Tsuna and did not realize that her hand was clenching hard.

Other students who have watched them feel sorry for Kyoko because they know everyone who is Tsuna's rival, they must be prepared to lose. Other students can only pray that Kyoko to forget Yamamoto and look for another man.

Hana who felt sorry for her friend, tried to help her.

"Kyoko, you forgot to give your forgotten brother's bento." It is true. Hana did see Sasagawa Ryohei's bento at Kyoko's table.

"Ah yes! Thank you for reminding me, Hana-chan. Let's go together." Kyoko immediately took her brother's bento and pulled Hana away from the classroom.

All the students were there except Yamamoto who was busy copying his homework, watching Kyoko until Kyoko came out of the class and didn't realize that the grin graced Tsuna's mouth. Only Reborn realized it and Tsuna let it go.

Lunch time has begun. The students have gathered at the gym to witness the competition between Mochida Kensuke and Sawada Ietsuna.

"All I need is a bamboo sword." Tsuna said with a smile.

"B-but you want—" The words were cut by Tsuna.

"I will not repeat my words. Sempai will not going easy on me because I do not like being underestimated." Tsuna said that she began to get serious and answered smirk by Moschida.

"Whose is getting attacked first, are the who is lose." Tsuna said.

"Whatever you want, Iestuna-chan. I also don't want you to get hurt any more than this." Mochida's words with very high self-confidence were the winners.

"Ready?! Start!" Shouted someone who entered the same club with Mochida.

Mochida immediately took a square to advance to hit Tsuna but instead, did not find Tsuna in front of him.

"You're too slow, Sempai." Someone said right next to Mochida's right ear and after that darkness was the last thing Mochida had seen.

All students immediately fell silent.

"Boring." Tsuna dropped the bamboo sword right next to Mochida's body who lost consciousness.

Look at Yamamoto and approach Yamamoto.

"Takeshi, come on, I'm hungry!" Tsuna once again hugged Yamamoto's right hand and pulled Yamamoto out of the gym. Yamamoto who was still shocked just fell silent and allowed himself to drag Tsuna.


	13. Shot 12

Not only were all the students surprised to see the results of Tsuna and Mochida's battle but Reborn was also very surprised. He is even number one assassin, unable to see Tsuna's movements. When he blinked, Tsuna suddenly was right behind Mochida.

After a few minutes passed, all the cries and shouts resounded throughout the gym even made Hibari immediately go there and punish all the students there.

"I need to test Tsuna's abilities." Leon, who understood the way his partner thought, went straight to his right finger and turned into a cellphone.

"Hayato Gokudera, come to the city of Namimori in Japan as a transfer student from Namimori Middle School. I will take care of all your needs because you will stay here and you only need to come to school with the key you will be living in. I will send the key of your apartment here, to test the heir of the tenth boss Vongola Famiglia. "Reborn ended his conversation without waiting for any replies from the person he was calling.

"Useable Dino, come here tomorrow and bring 500 of your people." Reborn always ended his conversation without wanting to hear the protest spoken by his interlocutor.

Upon returning from school, Yamamoto was unable to accompany Tsuna because he had to practice for a baseball tournament held in a few days.

Tsuna is walking along with Reborn who is occupying Tsuna's head.

'Her hair is smooth ... I have never felt this softer hair ...' Praise Reborn in his heart about Tsuna's hair.

"Reborn, I hope that tomorrow you don't do something that hurts my loved ones." Tsuna said in a warning tone and Rebon looks confused by Tsuna warning.

Reborn who did not understand what Tsuna's words meant, kept him silent and did not answer Tsuna's words.

The next day Hyper Intuition Tsuna continues to say that something bad will happen.

Makes Tsuna ignore Gokudera who invited her to speak. Not because of accident but Tsuna's Hyper Intuition still commemorates Tsuna, making her not focus on anything. Arriving in her chair, Tsuna continued to look ahead with the empty looks and it was really visible to the teachers who taught and Tsuna's classmates except Yamamoto. Yamamoto, who was busy practicing all day, allowed himself to leave the classroom.

On the way home, she walked alone without Reborn. Tsuna's Hyper Intuition is stronger to commemorate Tsuna.

Suddenly people dressed in black and wearing sunglasses, are surrounding tsuna

Tsuna serves them. Tsuna initially casually massacred them to make them only lose consciousness and was slightly hurt because she knew that this was Reborn's action, but Hyper Intuition Tsuna became so strong that Tsuna's head suddenly got hurt and made Tsuna get shot in the stomach.

Suddenly a memory flashed in Tsuna's brain, a memory where he saw other uniformed male students walking to the nearest alley on the right side of her school and memories of some of her classmates talking about rumors about Yamamoto's opponent in the tournament. who likes to cheat.

Instantly Tsuna knew what the Hyper Intuition was warning.

Tsuna's anger directly dominated Tsuna. Looking ahead, tens not hundreds of people in black clothes were blocking him.

"REBORN! YOU MAKE ME! I'M WARNING YOU! YOU WILL PAY IT!" Tsuna shouted.

Tsuna enters the Hyper Dying Will Mode. Suddenly a fire appeared around everyone who was dressed in black making them close together in a large circle.

Those who were too focused on dying will and did not focus on Tsuna who was now above them with her left hand pointing up to the sky and the right hand led down to the man in black.

Her left hand lit a large amount of fire.

"X-Burner!" Her right hand was a big flame and made people dress in black.

Creates charred X-Burner Tsuna soil and forms a very large and deep hole.

Apart from the victim, Tsuna immediately flew to where Yamamoto was.


	14. Shot 13

Once there, Tsuna saw Yamamoto and Yamamoto being detained deliberately widening his right hand and a student standing to break Yamamoto's right hand with his right foot ready to react.

Tsuna immediately flew and protected Yamamoto so that the man's feet did not hit Yamamoto's right hand and regarding Tsuna's head made Tsuna slightly grimace.

People who intended evil towards Yamamoto, immediately put them away from Yamamoto and Tsuna.

Yamamoto immediately sat down because his leg was injured, making it difficult for Yamamoto to stand up.

"WOW! SAWADA IETSUNA! AWESOME!" They shouted excitedly. But the joy immediately became a painful cry accompanied by a broken bone.

They all shouted in pain with tears of pain coming out quickly and each of them holding their right hand.

Tsuna also made them prostrate themselves by being forced to make their knees slide to the ground so hard that their knees were torn apart and their knees bleed.

"I'm not a devil. Not a bad person. I'm just a good person with a very good heart. But some people break me. It's not my fault that you are like that. It's your fault. You are looking for trouble with me by hurting my loved ones. For that... "Tsuna immediately approached Yamamoto and Tsuna's right hand held Yamamoto's head.

That was the last thing Yamamoto saw. Tsuna who saw Yamamoto lose consciousness, immediately called for an ambulance.

Tsuna continued next to Yamamoto and held Yamamoto's right hand tightly.

Regret continues to turn Tsuna's head. Tsuna's tears did not stop flowing.

Everyone who sees Tsuna's condition feels sad.

Tsuyoshi came along with Reborn, Dino, and Gokudera.

"Takeshi!" Tsuyoshi immediately approached Yamamoto.

Tsuna immediately stood up and knelt in front of Tsuyoshi.

"I'm sorry ... I'm sorry ... I'm sorry ... I'm sorry ..." Tsuna continued to apologize while staring at the floor.

In Tsuna's previous life, Yamamoto almost lost his life for protecting Tsuna and that memories continued to spin in Tsuna's brain.

"W-why are you apologizing, kid. This is not your fault, you who helped Takeshi." Tsuyoshi helps Tsuna to stand up.

"I ... I ... I can't even protect my own friend! Instead of being the tenth Vongola Famiglia boss, I'm better—"

"You are not God! You do everything you can, take it easy, Yamamoto Takeshi is only injured and the wound will heal in a few weeks. Calm down, Tsuna. All you need now is rest." Reborn said who now occupied Tsuna's left shoulder and stroked Tsuna's hair.

"Alright, go home, kid. Calm down, Takeshi is a strong child. Wounds like this won't stop Takeshi." Tsuyoshi tapped the top of Tsuna's head.


	15. Shot 14

On the way home, Tsuna was accompanied by Reborn, Dino, and Gokudera Hayato.

"Hayato..."

"Y-yes?" Gokudera was very surprised because suddenly his name was mentioned by Tsuna and even Tsuna mentioned his first name.

" **You are Mine. You, Takeshi, Kyouya, Lambo, Ryouhei, and Mukuro.** "

There was something strange with Tsuna's tone that made Reborn, Dino, and even Gokudera goose bumps. Moreover, Gokudera whose name is called Tsuna.

The tone that stated what she said was undeniable.

"Y-yes my lady!" Shouted Gokudera like someone who is giving respects for someone he respects.

"Who is Lambo, Ryohei and Mukuro, Tsuna?" Asked Reborn who was curious.

"Mukuro? Rokudo Mukuro?!" Asked Dino who was surprised that Tsuno knew Rokudo Mukuro.

"W-what?! My lady, that person is really dangerous!"

"That's right, Tsuna. And how can you know him?"

"The names I mentioned is people will be my guardians and not others. No need to worry about Mukuro. **He will soon know what it means to be mine. You too, Hayato.** " Tsuna has a strange face and makes Reborn, Dino, and Gokudera goose bumps and even their heartbeat beats faster, even the faces of the three of them flush including Reborn who has never even blushed in his life.


	16. Shot 15

Yamamoto was hospitalized for several days. Tsuna was also never absent to visit Yamamoto and accompanied by Reborn, Gokudera, and Dino. Dino decided to stay home for a while.

The people who attacked Yamamoto suffered paralysis in both legs and arms because Tsuna made everything worse than breaking the bones of their legs and arms.

But an unexpected event happened to them.

When they got out of the hospital and gathered with their families, a fire broke out in their home and made all family members die including them.

Reborn, Gokudera, and Gokudera suspect Tsuna. But the citizens of Namimori suspected Hibari, because the case soon disappeared and made it as if the victims had never been born to earth, when neighbors and police found members of the disciplinary committee at the scene as the first witnesses.

Tsuna and Hibari never cared about their suspicions and thought nothing had happened.

Kyoko, who hears the news about Yamamoto always trying to visit Yamamoto but there are always obstacles, such as the teacher asking Kyoko to help her after class, her mother tells Kyoko to go to buy materials, or even the student council asks Kyoko to ask for help after class.

The ongoing obstacle finally stopped and Kyoko immediately visited Yamamoto. But it turns out Yamamoto was out of the hospital. Even so, Kyoko still did not despair and immediately went to meet Yamamoto at his house.

But again Kyoko was unable to meet Yamamoto because the Takesushi shop was closed and Kyoko repeatedly pressed the bell or knocked on Yamamoto's door, no one answered.

At the same time Yamamoto happyly ate his father's sushi with Tsuna, Reborn, Gokudera, Dino, and Nana. Tsuna plans to suggest Yamamoto's discharge from the hospital at her home. The very festive celebration Yamamoto had ever felt.


End file.
